The Sonic Trilogy: The Speedies
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: After 10 years, Mobius is in war between skills. The triplets of royalty have been split between the 3 skills. Will they make harmony or crash and burn? DONT SKIP! YOUR GONNA MISS THE BEST THING EVER! Added drawings of Oc's soon
1. The Begining

Chapter 1: The Beggining

January 1, 3000 was a day no one would forget. The fear in everyone's eyes as the teams fought. Sadly, it wasn't teams such as Team Hero and Team Dark. It was the skills. Flight was better, no, power. After all it was speed. Those were the only words heard that day. January 1, 3000 was also the day after Melissa, the one of speed, Michael, the one of power, and May, the one of flight, were born into the royal family of Mobius. Now the only royal was the people. They had all split up into 3 lands: Power, Flight, and Speed. Enemies became friends and friends became foes. The past was foretold to be forgotten, as it would never return to the land of Mobius.

My crown was locked away forever in the castle that now stands on the borderline of the 3 lands. I was stuck on the speed continent. It includes the hedgehogs and others. Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Blaze, Espio, Sliver, as well as I, were here that were known off the spot. I hoped for a day where I could be reunited with my brother and sister, my only family since now. I turned around and saw a statue of someone everyone knew out my window. Sonic the Hedgehog was the one. I grimaced at the name. He was known for his cockiness, attitude, and charm. Too bad that he split up Mobius, or he would've been a nice guy.

A heard a bell in my ear. I resumed my lesson of etiquette. Just because I was split from my brother and sister didn't mean I couldn't train to be a princess. It didn't matter now, though. By the rate this has been going on, we weren't getting any closer. She put down the book at talked to me with a calm look. "Whatever is the matter, dear? You seem distracted" _Really? _I shook her arm off of me. She knew what was wrong with that. I didn't like being touched. If my trio never get to hug me, no one lays a finger on me. I didn't know what to do. I was the youngest of them all, though the healing powers in my body, and my sister's, let us age to our likings. I may be 10, but I think and act like a 16 year old, so I'm not an outcast.

I grabbed my coat and walked out into the now-snowing continent. I looked around at the damage done. Our powers weren't just aging, but as well as amazing memory. The world was calm and beautiful, with fountains and gardens around every home. Now it was a disaster of a place. Buildings were broken down, children were hurting inside. I thought of them. This was the only home they ever saw. They could never go up into the clouds, or if there was a wall in their way, they never got around it. Tears slid down my face, though I wasn't sobbing. This war had ruined our way of life. It was time to stop it. I marched over to the pesky little hedgehog. "Do you see what this war is doing? It's hurting bystanders, both emotionally and physically. You better stop." He stood there with an absent look on his face. He was eating a chili dog, which meant that he never heard a word I said. I walked away with my face red. Red was a bad comparison to my purple skin.

I went home to speak to my brother and sister. My teacher, Emily, was the only person who knew. Talking to the other siders resulted in punishment. I wanted family more than life, and freedom more than war. I walked beneath the home into the secret hideaway and called my groupie. It was connected to my trio's houses and mine. I heard a noise down there though. _Speed Bots,_ I thought to myself. I raced down to the cellar. I couldn't have my family taken away from me once more.

**I hope you never skipped over it. I've already started chapter 2, but I might stop if I dont get reveiws. I do not own anything but The triplets and the plot. The good, the bad, the anything. The suggestion and comments are welcome in the review section. Ta-ta for now! P.S I just realized when I was writing, It was going to be three girls, but I changed it. So I was trying out different names, but I think im gonna use Trio.**


	2. The Meeting

The royal family lost control when they were 3. They awoke in separate lands, in separate homes. They were given necklaces that had their skill. Melissa with a shoe May with wings, and Michael with an emerald. The closet thing they had to a family now was their memories, and the land's group. Their crowns were gone, their attire switched with jumpsuits, and their hearts shattered in pieces. No one ever knew what happened to their parents.

I walked down into the cellar, hoping my brother and sister weren't taken away by speed bots. Speed Bots were the speed land's guardians. They were programmed to "take care of" anyone that didn't belong there. My trio was 2 of them.

I opened the doors and saw a sky gray blur messing around with my computer. I stormed near the computer. "I told you to leave my stuff alone, Michael!" I tilted the chair backwards, making the intruder fall right on his butt.

"What, No welcoming party?" He said with a grin. "Did you miss me," He said with an annoying tone. I shoved his shoulder and laughed. If I punched him, I would've broken my hand. I learned that the hard way. "Where's May?" I ignored his witty comments and continued the reboot on my computer. He's so annoying! But I did wonder where May was. I then heard a flutter come from the west door. Without even turning around, we all said, "She's here."

May made herself the youngest. Even though she made herself 14, that girl, Cream bet her with an age of 8. She sat on one of the revolving egg chairs. "So," she dazzlingly said, "What did you need us for? I saw the light blinking and came down." That's what I was about to get to, before Michael messed my computer up. I pulled up a link of early Mobius. We all looked up with tears forming. We wouldn't ever experience this. I blotted my eyes.

"I want this back. I want to have the children that NEVER got to see this actually experience it; the fresh air, the roses, the castle." I smiled. We wanted to see Mom and Dad back in the castle with us by their side. I went to hug Michael and May, but they pulled back. I forgot. If we had the scent of out siders, we were sentenced a trial punishment. Then Michael walked closer to me. I was going to tell him no, but I was too late. He did what always annoyed me. He took my necklace off my neck and threw it into the vent above. I growled at him. Since May made her age the youngest, she had less stamina to reach it. I got a head start to try and run up, but I missed. I thought I would fall, but surprisingly, I didn't.

"What's hap-" The door busted open. I then fell to the ground. My necklace along with me.

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHA! Well it's okay, I'm going update tonight, but don't expect that all the time. School's started again and I'm trying to read my Bible more, but I'll try my best. Any suggestion/comments because I need to have a lot of chapters, but can't have the plot resolved. Sorry, I'm ranting! Well I'm going now. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Break Down

The children just turned two when they received their best gift. It was a garden, a huge garden with a fountain and benches. It still stands, though no one is allowed to go there anymore. There was one thing that stood out in the garden: The grass wall with the door. May once went to the door, but was pulled away soon after. That was the closet they've ever been to the garden since 8 years.

"Go now, before they get down here. I can hold them off." They ran to their doors, but before they could, the doors were also broken down. We got in a triangle not facing each other. I used my genius mind to look for ideas. I whispered to my trio, "Distract them. I have to get something from the computer." They asked in unison why. "This place is going to crash and burn, baby!" I ran over to the computer and scanned all the data on a cd. If I could get this information, I could build another hide-out. And if the continent hears about this, it would be a new home.

May fought off the yellow robots. The flight bots were flying to the roof, and she used a slingshot to knock them down. She then used her martial arts she learned naturally. It was amazing how we never got her talents. But I started questioning that after what happened. My thoughts were interrupted by a _ding._ It was the computer. I took the disc out and helped my family.

Mike had a pretty amazing talent too. He could box, use heat and cold control, and read everyone's but royalty's mind. He was smashing the Power bots to pieces. I was amazed at how far the 3 "Heroes" have gotten to make sure they were separated. I was so deep in thought, I was grabbed by a Power bot. Michael turned and smashed the bot. I fell out of its hands and into his.

I handed Michael a sheet of paper and he used his heat and burned our evidence. Our last hope, that is, for now, of meeting was gone. I looked at May. She was crying. We have already touched, so I hugged May, which Michael joined in. I grabbed their hands and ran out before we were burnt alive.

"I know where we should go," I said, pointing at our home.

"Ash, I know you want to go back, but we can't break the rules." I looked at him with a glance. Then we all burst out laughing. I knew he was joking. Out of all of us, he was the trouble maker, May was the angel, and I was….well, okay. After our break of laughter, Mike got serious "I can probally dig the passages to our house, and by tomorrow, we should be able to get there perfectly." We all high fived. "I can watch guard for him." May was so worried about him.

"I got it. I don't need a watch dog. I can protect myself from anything." He walked between two trees and let out a scream. "SPIDER WEB," he yelled waving his hands like an idiot. Me and May laughed. Oh the irony.

Finally, I was going to see mother and father for the first time in the past 8 years. And have a real place to call home.

**So did you like it? Oh, don't worry! It's not over yet. I'm pobally at a 3/4 through the speedies, though. Favorite and review. I'm doing The Fliers next, and your going to like it. Please tell me if there is anything you didn't like. You may have noticed, I've started nicknames and changed Melissa's name. Apparently great minds think alike ;)**


	4. MUSIC! but you can skip

**Warning: This is mostly the musical chapter. You know, when your reading and a certain song comes in your head. Well here it is. I was bored, trying to get my creative juices flowing. It's fun and easy to do, and you should do it too. Darn It, I rhyme, so I better stop. P.S, you won't miss anything in this chapter so be happy to skip. It will be told in next chapter, anyway.**

Ashley: Her dreams are to be free with her family, but things aren't getting anywhere. She stares out her window looking for answers.

_When I see_

_Darkness all around me_

_When I see_

_That tragedy has found me_

_I still believe_

_Your faithful arms will never let me go_

_And still I know_

_When everything falls apart_

_Your arms hold me together_

_When everything falls apart_

_You're the only hope for this heart_

_When everything falls apart_

_And my strength is gone_

_I find you mighty and strong_

_You keep holding on_

_Sorrow will last for the night_

_But hope is rising with the sun_

_(It's rising with the sun)_

_And there will be storms in this life_

_But I know you have overcome_

_You have overcome_

Michael: The girl he wants is with someone else, and you'll find out in The Speedies _and _The Fighters

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb_

_Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_'Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for ya, baby_

_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire_

_Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby_

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

May: A girl that never let greed and popularity get to her heart

_We flying' first class up in the sky_

_We flying' first class, living' the life_

_In the fast lane and I won't change_

_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_

_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

_The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous_

_By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy_

_Wear them gold and diamonds rings, all them things don't mean a thing_

_Chaperons and limousines, shopping' for expensive things_

_I be on the movie screens, magazines and boogie scenes_

_I'm not clean, I'm not pristine, I'm no queen, and I'm no machine_

_I still go to Taco Bell, drive through, raw, yeah_

_I don't care; I'm still real, no matter how many records I'll sell_

_After the show, after the Grammys I like to go cool out with the family_

_Sipping', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang and now I'm_

_First class up in the sky_

_Flying' first class, living' my life_

_In the fast lane and I won't change_

_By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy_

Everything Falls by Fee

Grenade by Bruno Mars

Glamorous by Fergie


	5. The End?

**Hey Guys! How ya been. Thanks to you, I'm still writing this story alone with no help *glares*, I've losing precious time to do better things, and I'm all out of Totino Pizza Rolls!:0 But at least I get to wear a sumo suit 2morrow. P.s about the Oc drawing…I LOST IT! :'( So tomorrow I'll try posting a new one on my profile. I think this is the second to last chapter of the speedies. Which do you want next; Heartbroken Mike or soft spoken May?**

_The Children received a gift no one could take from them when they were 2. It was a garden, but not just any garden. It was a magical garden, though the children didn't know. Nosy little Ashley couldn't stop poking her head into things, singing tunes to herself. Mike spent most his time listening to his father play the guitar, while May listened to her mother play the flute. Someday they would learn, soon enough…._

Mike said he would meet me and May here. May was here, on time. I stared at my watch. It was 11:50. The bots watched the borderline at midnight. Where was he? I let out a frustrated sigh. May smiled at me, and I couldn't help but do the same. Then I saw dirt coming through the ground. I stomped on the annoying thing's blonde hair. He said ouch, of course.

"That's the thanks I get for building the tunnels?" He asked while rubbing his head. I nodded nonchalantly. "Okay," he shrugged. Did I really step on him_ that_ hard? He handed me something. It was a sheet of paper. "I got it from a stranger in the power island. He said he knew mom and dad." I looked at the photo. It was of us 5 in front of a green landscape. I remembered this. It was the garden we got for our birthday. I didn't notice the note that fell through the slip. May picked it up with her white gloved fingers.

"The answers you seek are hidden between the cracks. If you find your heart's desire, it will return back. All love is hidden; all love is kind, keep as such. Signed Q.R and K.E."

. "Do you know who signed this?" I said cheerfully. The others looked again. "It's Queen Rosalina and King Edward!" I hugged my family tight. We were close to being together again. We stepped into the passageways, hoping to find hope soon.

The garden was beautiful, still. Almost like nothing happened. This was our meeting place now. No one would search here. Although the castle doors were locked, the garden wasn't. I sat by the fountain and hummed a song. Michael found a guitar sitting by a bench and started playing the exact tune I was humming. "I didn't know you could play."

"I don't," he said with a chuckle. Meanwhile, May took a flute from underneath a bush and played along. I looked at Michael's and May's necklaces. I gasped. They weren't wings and emeralds anymore. They were crowns. I looked at mine. It was the same thing. The gates to the castle opened slowly.

"Oh my gosh, this is part of mother and father's plan! They're here!" I ran to the castle. I thought I saw a pink and green blur go through the curtains above. My joy changed when I saw a red one as well.

"Give me that picture, NOW!" I stared at the picture. No one was red. Though I looked pass the trees in the background. There was a slight distorted figure in the sky. It looked like a ship. I looked up away from the picture. There it was again.

I looked at M&M. "You don't think…" I drifted off. They shook their heads and shrugged. We ran towards the house. Hopefully we weren't too late.

"Mom, Dad? Where are you?" We searched all around. I went towards the curtain that had the blurs. They were still there? Then I realized it was a trap. The lights went off, leaving only the light from outside, although it wasn't much. I saw a figure in the darkness. It walked towards us, showing off her appearance. She had long, brown hair with piercing blue eyes. Her skin was an aqua color. She smiled and flashed off her straight, white grin.

"My name is Rebecca. I've been sent from your parents. I am to train you to defeat Robotnik and release the 5 he has taken captive." I stared.

"5? Who's the other 3?" She pulled out a picture. All 3 of our eyes widened. "Justin Beiber making out with a chipmunk?" She quickly put the picture away. "Sorry. That's my blackmail picture. This is it." Now our eyes widened again, but this time with shock. It was Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Robotnik has made clones of these 3 and has sent them off into separate lands. He figured with that done, he could find you faster. I hope you received the note?" We nodded. She must have paid that man to pretend to know mom and dad. "Do you feel rady to take on the challenges. Robotnik also made the necklaces, which you've broken," she smirked before continuing. "If one wears one, they are locked with that power. May," She looked up quickly. ""break this pillar." She showed a dis attached column. May walked over and punched it, breaking it into small, little crystals of rock. We were all in shock, except for Rebecca.

"You have the same powers as your siblings. Use them wisly and you shall defeat Robotnik. If I stay here, I will be roboticized. But whatever you do, DO NOT take those necklaces off." And with that, she left us and the lights came and left us, confused and hurt. We walked slowly out of the castle full of now bad memories, hand and hand, into the war that would end soon.

**The End…..For now. Yes, The trilogy is still continuing, but I cant start until you tell me who you want. Do you want to know what greed almost got to May's head, or about the girl Michael could never get? I'll write both, you just tell me which one you want first. I got the ideas down already.**


End file.
